


When You Look Like That Honey

by macabreromansu



Series: Marimo Cuisine [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, re-post, some smut, zoro forever winding sanji up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: Zoro's a pirate now, and being a pirate means you need to check on your, err, booty, now and again.





	When You Look Like That Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Title: When You Look Like That Honey  
> Rating: pg13  
> Word Count: 299  
> Pairing: ZoSa  
> Topic: Pirate Booty

The cook swatted the other's hand from his ass for the fiftieth time since he'd started preparing dinner.

'Oi, shitty swordsman, can't you see I'm  _busy_  here?' The idiot, somehow taking that as an invitation to grope him some  _more_ , grinned and moved in again, this time receiving a kick to the head to knock it into him that Sanji wasn't as amused _by far_.

'No means  _no,_ marimo-head, unless you'd like me to give you the extensive course in manners?' His tone was low and threatening but Zoro leered anyway, the moron probably turned on as hell by the thought. He reached in, and, avoiding the rain of kicks bestowed upon him by Sanji like the blond was some kind of vengeful god, pinched the cook on the behind, kissed him (smashed their lips together) and grinning like the devil, dodged his way out of the galley, the other's screams of rage following him out.

'ARGH THAT'S IT OUT,  _OUT._  I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN SHITTY MARIMO-HEAD SWORDSMORON.'

All in all though, Zoro thought it was  _so_  worth it, especially the way those trousers tightened over Sanji's lower half when he was scything those deadly legs through the air. Zoro grinned like a cat who'd not only got the cream but was looking forward to seconds too, as he hid in the armoury, waiting for the blond's ire to die down. Closing his eyes, he settled down for a nap but not before the mental image of the cook the other night as he had been, panting insults desperately into the swordsman's ear, as Zoro had been moving inside him, flashed through his mind. Grinning wider still, he knew that tonight he'd be showing the stupid ero-cook all over again what groping  _really_  was all about.


End file.
